


Hot Girls

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash finds an odd bookmark on the shared computer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komei/gifts).



> I really don't know if there's a unspoken limit for how many fics you can post

Among the MOI there we multiple computers and tablets. Trying to keep soldiers from beating each other up is hard work. So when wash sat down to check his mail to see if his family had finally messages him after all these years, he was quite surprised to see the odd bookmark.  
The "Hot Girls" bookmark stared at him he wanted to click it but opening to something inappropriate could prove to be really really embarrassing, So he decided to call York over  
"hey man do you know what this is" Wash asked   
"nah man, why don't you click on it"  
"what if its super inappropriate or I don't know something super gross"  
"yeah but what if its not"  
"yeah but what if it is, aren't you and Carolina like a thing"  
"i don't know what your talking about"  
~~~  
but by the time the two had stopped bickering North had walked up  
"what are you guys doing we can hear you in the mess hall"  
"wash found this bookmark but hes to afraid to click it cause hes a baby"  
"I'm not a baby" he says rolling his eyes  
North grabbed the mouse out of Wash's hand and clicked the bookmark, as it slowly loaded York and Wash proceeded to make faces at each other.

When the image loaded neither Wash nor York were paying attention that was until North broke out in the most hysterical laughter the two had ever heard from him. although when the two caught sight of what was on the screen they were laughing just as hard  
they laughed for a full 10mins even South came in food tray in hand. took one look at the boys and one look at the computer screen and broke out laughing.  
\and every freelance that came in through the room ended up crying from laughter  
and even Connie who admitted to setting the whole thing up still had tears in her eyes  
~~~~~  
It was an image of a fish with the caption   
"you expect some cute girl"  
"Too Bad!! It was fish with hat"  
~~~~~  
wash still has it on his hard drive to this day


End file.
